The Emotions Chronicle: Hope
by cder3
Summary: "Hope would not abandon humanity. Hope does not leave without being given permission. She can only be released by a child of man." Prometheus, The Last Olympian Book one of the Emotions Chronicle No confirmed couples


Chapter one

Battleground  
Location: Greece

An explosion rocked the ground, a streak of light rocketed across the sky slamming into the ground a such high speeds that a giant crater was left behind.

If one were to look inside said crater they would be shocked to see a boy with green eyes and unruly black hair get up from the bone smashing crash.

Percy looked dazed by the crash, staggering when he tried to get up onto his feet. He groaned, "Gods. That was quite a hit."

Sighing, he started walking back toward the direction he came from, his mouth in a tight grimace.

Once he got back at the battlefield from which he came he looked down at it, golden dust was strewn across the field and teenagers could be seen fighting off some of the greatest monsters of all time. He saw flashes of lightning coming from one area.

Percy started walking down from the hill he was on, avoiding all the craters and the sudden bolts of lightning coming from one area. He walked toward that area and brought out his sword, Riptide.

Percy gazed up at his opponent, a massive two-foot giant was glaring down at him in amazement. Normally Percy would be chuckling at the expression on the giant's face, but now wasn't the time. He twirled his sword around in his right hand, waiting for the giant to make the first move.

The giant shouted, well he spoke, but to Percy it seemed like shouting "I am Porphyrion, King of the Gigantes, who are you, puny demigod, to question my rule and survive!"

"I am Perseus Jackson, know the name of your destroyer, Giant!" Percy shouted back to him.

The Giant laughed, a great, earth-shaking laugh. "You presume too much Perseus Jackson, on this green Earth my mother, the great Gaea protects me, and even without her I would still crush you."

We'll see about that, Percy thought. He raised his sword in defiance and said nothing. His comrades, the other six mentioned in the prophecy looked on in helplessness as the lumbering giant started to make his way towards Percy.

Most of the other giants were defeated, tossed into Tartarus by the might of the gods, Porphyrion being the last of the giants.

"As soon as I take care of you, puny mortal, I shall release my siblings from that blasted pit and then you Olympians shall know pain!" Porphyrion shouted.

Only a couple of the gods were actually able to keep combating the giant, Zeus and Poseidon, but they weren't going to be able to keep fighting him for long. The two gods were in their chariots, swirling around the King of Giants firing bolts of energy at him. The bolts did little more than slow him down, as his power was matched by no god.

They can't hold him off for long, Percy thought. And as soon as he thought that Porphyrion swung and shot down Poseidon, his chariot smashing into the ground and Poseidon lying facedown in a pool of his own ichor.

Percy's eyes widened in rage and anger as the giant laughed, a demeaning laugh meant for insulting lower beings.

"You cannot defeat me Olympians! I shall tear out your roots and watch as you fade, all the while torturing your precious children." Porphyrion said while laughing that same infuriating laugh.

Percy's very being burned in anger, his entire body shook in rage. He leapt up, his bronze sword gleaming in the sunlight and drove the point into Porphyrion's chest. Releasing the sword he tumbled off the giant onto the blood-stained grass.

A rumbling shout pierced the silence that came after the mortal wound Percy placed upon Porphyrion. Storm clouds in the distance rumbled along with the shout. Porphyrion fell to the ground, the blade, imbued with the immortal power of the Huntress, was glowing.

The Giant lay on the ground for a moment, Zeus took that time to try to shoot him with his master bolt. However, the bolt was deflected by a greenish force field around the giant's body.

Gaea appeared in front of her son. She yelled in anger as she looked on at the terrible position Porphyrion was in. The earth was slowly rising to heal the giant from his wound.

Percy felt Riptide return to his pocket and immediately knew what he had to do. He had to stop the healing process before it went too far. He took out his sword and held it up high, summoning the great power of the storms. Gray clouds started to gather around the body of Porphyrion.

The storms crackled and sparked sheer power, then Percy shouted and brought the sword down in a flash of bronze. The shield around the giant crackled then fell.

"Perseus Jackson! You shall feel my wrath till the end of your days! I swear it!" Gaea yelled before the storm engulfed her in a flash of green. A terrifying shriek could be heard from inside the storm.

Suddenly the storm disappeared, leaving Gaea standing there. Then she fell. "To storm or fire the world must fall." Annabeth said over the deafening silence.

Zeus was the first one to god to recover so he shot his bolt toward the fallen giant. The collision lit up the world. The terrible giant started dissolving into the earth from which he came.

At first there was silence. Then a deafening cheer rose up from the gods and their children. Gaea was sent back to sleep and the giants were no more.

"Wait!" Athena said over the cheering, "We must place Gaea's body between the doors of Death."

Before all the fighting Percy and Annabeth had both made it through Tartarus and opened the doors from the inside. The doors, however, were still open.

All the gods transported the seven and Gaea's remains over to the door of Death. They placed her body behind the huge lumbering door and started chanting, gathering all the power they could to try and close said door.

Thanatos, son of Night and a brother of Ker and Sleep, grant us your power to close this gate which has been open through unnatural means. The gods chanted in ancient Greek. The demigods caught on and started chanting along with their aunts and uncles.

The doors started rumbling close, but all the gods and demigods started to get tired very quickly. All the gods stopped, their strength leaving them quickly. And most of the demigods stopped as well, except for one. Percy Jackson kept on chanting, unwilling to stop until the threat of the gates was stopped forever.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, "Stop! You'll kill yourself!" but Percy was unwilling to stop. As the doors finally groaned shut Percy collapsed, his energy spent.

Infirmary  
Location: Olympus

Percy woke up in a white room, his eyes slowly adjusting to the new lighting of said room. He tried to sit up but his muscles groaned in protest. He started looking around the room and found Annabeth collapsed in the chair next to his bed. "Percy?" She groaned, her mind still half asleep.

"Percy's not awake yet, this is just a dream, go back to sleep." Percy whispered.

"Okay." Annabeth mumbled and closed her eyes again. "Wait..." She sat up with a jolt, falling out of the chair and onto the floor. She looked up at the sound of laughter and realized that it was Percy. She staggered up and slapped Percy upside the head.

"Ow!" Percy said and held his head, he grumbled in protest as Annabeth glared at him. She suddenly seem to realize that he was awake and threw her arms around him, her face wet with tears. "Annabeth?" Percy questioned.

"I thought you were dead you seaweed brain." She sobbed out, Percy just held her and tried to convey how sorry he was to the sobbing girl hugging him. He ignored the protest of his muscles and sat up.

"I'm not though, so you can relax." Percy said, still trying to comfort his girlfriend.

Annabeth smiled sadly through her tears, "We're demigods Percy, we can never relax." She said, then her sad face turned into one of rage and slapped him across the face. As Percy grabbed his face in pain Annabeth started chewing him out, "How could you do something so stupid, did you even think about how I was going to react..."

With each word Percy seemed to want to shrink more and more into his bed. "Miss Chase?" A voice rang out from the hallway, "Are you oka-Mr. Jackson!" A nymph emerged from the doorway and looked at him, "I shall alert the gods that you have woken." With that the nymph turned and headed off toward the throne room.

Annabeth blinked, so distracted by the sudden nature of the nymph's arrival that she stopped her tirade just long enough for Percy to stealthily slip from the bed and make his way to the bathroom. "Percy!" She shouted after him, "Get back here!"

The bathroom door slammed shut and Annabeth could hear, muffled through the door, "I'm changing my clothes!"

"Argh! Percy!" Annabeth shouted then rolled her eyes, same old Percy. "We need to get to the throne room, you've been out for two days and the gods are getting antsy!" She shouted at him.

Throne Room  
Location: Olympus

Zeus, king of gods looked down at the seven demigods that saved them all from a terrible fate. "You have all proven yourself to be worthy of a gift. One of the greatest gifts that us gods could bestow upon a group of mortals that have accomplished the impossible. Should any threat arise looking to destroy Olympus once again you all shall be called upon to restore the balance to the world once again. To do this, you all shall be made immortal."

The demigods all gasped in shock, except Perseus, he knew what was coming and he knew that he wouldn't accept. He had talked to Annabeth about this possibility and he brought up that he would not like the idea of living forever at all, he would want to live a life and die, like any mortal.

Annabeth, however, disagreed as she wanted to build something for the ages, something that would last forever. She knew that the best way to do this was to be immortal.

The two had understood that they had different interests and decided that having a relationship would not be beneficial right then. Percy got that since Annabeth wanted so much to focus on her work that he might not be able to keep up with such a schedule.

So they had stopped dating, they both agreed that maybe later, if Percy somehow got immortality or if Annabeth finished her work, that maybe they could start things up again.

Back in the throne room, Zeus looked at all the demigods, "I offer each of you the chance to become immortals. The chance to train all heros alongside Chiron for all of eternity. Do you all accept?" Zeus looked expectantly at each of them, certain that all of them would accept.

Six voices rang out in the throne room, each of them saying the same thing, "I accept milord."

"Great! The ceremony shall proceed in-"

Zeus was interrupted by a single voice saying, "I must respectfully decline milord."

The king of gods looked for the one that dared interrupt his speech and his eyes landed on the one demigod still in a bow, "Percy Jackson." He noted, "I'm sorry, I must've heard you wrong, what did you say?" His teeth were clenched and even a blind person could see that he was furious at the demigod.

Poseidon looked worried for his son, "Speak clearly son."

"I must respectfully decline milord." Percy repeated, still in a low bow, "I am very thankful for you offer Lord Zeus, but I still firmly believe that immortality is not the best choice for me."

"Percy?" Hazel said, worried that she might someday have to see one of her best friends die.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I've made up my mind. Immortality is not something I desire. However, I would still like a gift, Lord Zeus."

"Oh would you now." Zeus replied through clenched teeth, "Well how about I burn your body away and scatter the ashes!" He shouted in rage. "We have given you immortality multiple times, and you insult us by declining once again?!"

"Zeus! If you touch a hair on my son's head there will be war." Poseidon said, gripping his trident.

"Very well. Some of the council seems fond of you Jackson, so you shall live. What is it you want?" Zeus grumbled, his mood lightening a little bit.

Percy got up from his bow, but his head was still bowed down low, "If it is not too much to ask," he started nervously, "I would like to ask that Lord Hades' and Lady Hestia's thrones be re-added onto the council."

"Very well Perseus, your wish shall be granted." Zeus said, and after that two thrones emerged from the floor of the throne room, one made of obsidian and radiated a suppressing aura. And another radiated an aura of comfort, of home.

Hades, who was sitting on one of the fold-up chairs reserved for guests looked startled at the appearance of the thrones. He got up and made his way toward the obsidian throne, nodding gratefully in Percy's direction once. Hestia got up from her place at the hearth and smiled shyly in Percy's direction.

When both of the gods were seated Zeus stared hard at Percy. "Perseus, I normally don't do this, but the offer of immortality is still open, if you want it." He said.

Most of the other gods looked startled at Zeus' declaration, but none looked more surprised than Percy. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was open a tad. Then he regained his composure and replied, "I am sorry once again milord, but after this I still believe that immortality would not suit me."

"So be it." Zeus said, leaning back in his chair, "Olympus could've still needed you one day Perseus, but I will not fault you for this. However, you must leave the throne room right now, mortals are not allowed to witness the ceremony of the gods."

Percy bowed his head once and turned and left the room, unaware of the sad gaze of his father on his back.


End file.
